The heart ask pleasure firstand always
by Crey
Summary: Ah, KakaSaku. Feelings swirl between former student and sensei. Bleh, not good at summaries.


  
  
When the heart ask pleasure first...and always.  
  
Whee, first fanfic! Never thought it'd be a Naruto one...I have been an obsessive reader of fanfics for some years now, mainly Final Fantasy. Sorry for misspellings, grammatical errors and such. Oh, and I don't own Naruto...But in my dreams Kakashi is all mine, mwahaha!! eh..

Yes yes, kind of mushy. But mind you, Im not a good writer. Please review so that i can become one.

"Now now sensei, don't underestimate me!" Sakura chided as a kunai tore the silver haired mans sleeve. She suppressed a giggle, noting that it wasn't very professional to give away your hiding spot when "challenging" the great Copy ninja.  
  
"Sakura.." He sneered, really pissed with the fact that she had hit him so soon. With a puff of smoke, he was gone.  
  
"Crap!" Sakura looked around, and decided to move around the clearing, to buy some time. The nineteen year old woman was different from the little girl from the early days of team 7, despite many beliefs, she HAD grown stronger. No where near Narutos, or Kakashi his strength for that matter, but she was a high-rank chuunin, fully capable of protecting her beloved town. And sometimes, on lazy summer mornings like this, capable of teasing her old sensei, if only a little.  
  
"Kakashi, don't doddle! Come on, catch me if you caaaan!!" For some time, a year or two, she didn't know for sure, she and Kakashi practiced/played like this, in a clearing outside of Konoha. It was comforting, this ritual. Of course he always won, and with a lazy look he declared that she was indeed stronger, but needed more practice. She knew she was at her limit, but the "training" had started anyway.  
  
It wasn't the same anymore. 'Whenever did this..' Her thought was cut of, as she felt herself being tackled to the ground.  
  
"Oof!" was her unceremonious respond, as the air was pushed out of her.  
  
"Underestimate eh?" Kakashi laughed as he sat up and offered his hand. "What's wrong? You seem unfocused." He said and furrowed his brow.  
  
"Oh nothing, just wondering what I should do with all my spare time, you know, I have two months of." a semi-lie, though she did wonder what she would do. She needed time of, but just vegetating in a sofa wouldn't do.  
  
"Ah. During training, just stay focused. All else comes in second hand." was his response. He knew it was something else. He knew what was wrong. And that it was wrong.  
  
"Oh yeah, well, Mr. Icha icha paradise, where does your reading fit in to all of that then?" she countered and laughed. Kakashi just smiled and lay down in the grass, arms folded behind his head, sighing contently.  
  
Sakura sat Indian style and gazed at him from the corner of her eye. She loved him. 'What twisted event caused my love interest to be my former sensei?' But she really didn't care. He was a sweet, caring, loyal friend to her through all years, and it had developed. She moved to see him better, carefully trying to not get caught. He wore his usual attire, sans vest. His hair was tousled, his lazy eye focused on the clouds.  
  
Sakura traced his jaw in her mind, she loved it. Since his mask was rather tight, yet not reveling all, she had gotten quite obsessed with his jaw line. Her eyes trailed down to his long slender neck. 'oh my, if you only knew what kind of lovesick dreams has been woven, in which THAT neck always was under high attention...' she blushed, quickly looking away. 'Lovesick puppy!' she scolded herself.  
  
That wasn't the kind of feelings she had for him...well, not the only ones anyway. She turned her head back to him. Her eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, you're bleeding!" from under his headband a small trickle of blood was visible.  
  
"Oh, heh, yes, you HAVE made some progress. Nice throw by the way." He stayed as he was. Suddenly, Sakura hovered over him, already fingering on his headband. Somewhat surprised at this, Kakashi blinked. Sakura rolled her eyes: "Well I have to clean it, baka, you can't come bleeding back to town." She pulled the band of, and stroked away strands of hair from his face. Kakashi shivered. It was an intimate pose, a young woman stroking his hair. Sakura pushed aside any thought of how soft his hair was, of the way he was looking at her right now. 'Silly, don't scare him away. Now...' it wasn't a deep cut, and had already begun to close, so she wiped the blood away.  
  
She smiled, trying to ignore how close they were, and failed to do so.  
  
"You know" she said with a sly grin, "I could tear your mask of right now..." It was supposed to sound like a teasing threat, but in reality it ended sounding somewhat flirtatious.  
  
'Damn, I want to do that...touch you... love you...' Sakura put her fingertips on his bared skin, hesitant at first, trying to read him. He opened his left eye, red and grey just staring at her, unreadable expression. The pink haired kunoichi progressed, caressing his face.  
  
Kakashi closed his eyes. It was happening. But he had to stop her..  
  
As her fingers reached within the cloth of his mask, the older jounin swallowed hard. He felt the fabric slide down over his nose, and opened his eyes. She was stretching the moment. Sakuras expression was a blend of anxiousness, curiosity, and...A very tender feeling. His mask was now pulled down to half of his neck.  
  
"Oh." At the second she saw his face she fell in love with him all over again. He looked somewhat younger then a man of 33, and his features were sharp but not hard, as she thought, with a...a soft mouth, not feminine at all but just.."Kakashi..." she whispered, full emotion poured out into speaking his name. She traced his cheek with a tender touch. Still Kakashi did not stir, nor could she read his face. 'What am I doing, he'll probably shove me of any minute? But I...he hasn't pulled away.'  
  
"  
  
Kakashi took a sharp intake of air, his head reeling. 'I must stop this, I must stop...'  
  
Lips met. Sakura kissed him softly, tenderly. Kakashis eyes widened, and then he shut them, brows deeply furrowed, as if he was in pain. And he was. 'This should not be..No.. it..it's wrong. Too young...too old...'  
  
Sakura was about to pull away. Hurt was starting to well up.  
  
He responded. Gently, ever so gently, he kissed her back. Soft, firm lips nipped at hers. Sakura felt like she was burning.  
  
Kakashis heart was thundering, reason had left him, and all he wanted was this. Seconds later he jolted up, away from her. "Sakura. No." Pain was evident in his voice.  
  
"Kakashi, I.." she tried, but was cut off.  
  
"No, Sakura. You know this isn't right. I am too old you...For one. No. Don't love me, please..." His voice low, pleading. Sakura edged closer.  
  
"No! You're not! And I already do. Kakashi.." She reached for him, but he beat her to it. He placed his slender fingers on her cheek, and she leaned into his palm.  
  
"I should not care for you like this..You are my student." He spoke under his breath, with a pained and sorrowful look in his eye.  
  
Sakura gasped, but he had already disappeared, leaving her alone in the grass.  
  
"You were!!" She cried out, falling onto the ground, shocked and numb.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kakashi ran, he ran away, ran away from the urge to go back. Out of breath he halted at the bridge, waiting. "So, what do you want?" He had felt the presence of someone, watching them, just as he left the clearing. Tsunade stepped forward. Kakashi leaned his arms on the side of the bridge (AN: wow, all words just escaped from my vocabulary!) looking away from the Hokage.  
  
"Picked up on me eh? Not bad." Tsunade stepped forward. "Forgive me, it wasn't my intention to spy." She looked at the jounins limp form. "She's strong. Stronger anyway. I must say it was very entertaining watching you spar, with a very surprising twist to it, ne?"  
  
"Don't worry, nothing will happen." He deadpanned, not looking at her.  
  
"Never have I seen you with a woman, Hatake. I won't say I'm not surprised at her feeling towards you, but now I understand. You. I'm perhaps not the best at giving love advice.."  
  
"Then don't."  
  
Tsunade was unfazed by the interruption. "..but that kind of affection you put into that kiss...You don't kiss like that for nothing. You care for her, ne?"  
  
"...I'm trying not to." Kakashi responded hoarsely.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He was stunned. "I'm too old, she too young!! Dammit, you're not stupid!!" His outburst showed the Hokage the intensity of the silverhaired mans inner battle.  
  
"Kakashi. You are not even old enough to be her father. As for her...she has grown into a beautiful young woman ne?" Tsunade winked " Are you afraid?"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Of love. Don't be stupid. Love can pass you by in the blink of an eye. Go for it." The older woman declared, with a sad look.  
  
poff A cloud of smoke, and Kakashi was gone.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sakura sat in the clearing, crying silently.' I feel drained...if he cares, why did he run off? If he cares, he shouldn't have hurt me like this...' Tears ran down her face.  
  
Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a warm embrace.  
  
"Sakura...Gomen" Kakashi whispered softly into her ear, hugging her tight.  
  
"Kakashi! Wh..What..?"  
  
"A friend told me a lot of wise things. To grasp the love you can. Sakura...I..want to love you."  
  
Sakura wiggled in his arms, facing him. She smiled. "Baka..."  
  
Kakashi molded his lips against hers, and laid them down in the grass. The kiss grew passionate, and they held each other close.  
  
Their hearts asked for pleasure...first and always.  
  
AN: meh, kind of lame, but you know..I like it. Sure, it could have been written better, but meh...Review! 


End file.
